Fun
by mayajane
Summary: Harry is determined to win Hermione, but what will the consequence be? Rated t for Suicide.


"You saw him." I looked up to see Harry staring at me sadly. This infuriated me. I didn't need his pity.

"Ronald is at liberty to kiss whomever he likes." I said, and returned to my book.

"Damn it, Hermione! Look at me for once!"

I looked at him in surprise. Harry never yelled, especially at me.

"Harry?" I asked tentatively. He glared at me, and then stepped closer.

"Don't you dare apologize! You can pretend for him, but not for me. I am sick and tired of both of you fighting! I thought you were stronger than this. Do you love him? Is that it? I don't think you do. You just think you do. Ron had always been there hasn't he?"

I was speechless. I had never seen Harry so angry before.

"Harry, Please calm down." I asked softly.

"WHAT!? You guys are allowed to fight, but I'm not?" he yelled and stepped even closer to me so we were just an inch apart.

"Harry, please you're scaring me." He really was, Harry never raised his voice like this.

"Oh okay. As long as you are happy I'll play along Hermione. Why do I have to pretend all the time? Why do you and Ron get to shout everything to the world when I can't?" I could feel his breath on my face and tingles erupted in my stomach.

"Who says you have to pretend?" I asked, breathlessly.

"Because I can't have what I want Hermione, I never can." He said bitterly.

"Are we talking about Ginny?" I asked stupidly. He burst out in laughter.

"OH, how I wish we were talking about Ginny. You know who I'm talking about Hermione. I'm obsessively in love with a girl who is in 'love' with my best mate. What am I supposed to do? Sit back and watch the happy couple? I don't think so." He said and I felt my face drain of color. Harry couldn't possibly be insinuating he loved…me? Could he?

"Harry? Are you talking about….me?" I asked fearfully. But part of me hoped desperately that he was, because Harry was right. I didn't love Ron.

"Yes. Of course. Who else? But do you see my dilemma? You don't feel that way about me. And I know Ron feels that way about you, but is too much of a coward to tell you." He was just so close, and I couldn't help myself. I kissed him softly, just once. He seemed shocked as I gazed at his face, hoping his anger would leave. I was not prepared for him to crush me to him tightly and kiss me senseless.

"Hermione?" He asked pulling away, slightly.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to catch my breath. He chuckled and stroked my hair.

"I'm guessing that you do feel that way about me?" He said in a joking voice, but I could tell he really wanted an answer.

"Yes, I do." I promised and kissed him once more.

"Holy Hell!" I jumped back from Harry and saw Ron coming in, alone. When he saw Harry's hand wrapped around my waist, his eyes clouded over.

"Would someone tell me what in the hell is going on?" he demanded.

Harry was tense, and his hands were tightening on my waist.

"We were kissing. What does it look like, Ron?" I snapped, but felt afraid of him.

"Oh, that was obvious. I was wondering why I didn't know about it. It's all fine, but you can't have been keeping secrets from me!" He exclaimed much to my surprise.

"It's only just happened." Harry muttered looking away from Ron.

"Well have fun, but not too much fun. Then I will have to hurt you Harry, you know. Brotherly rules." Both of us smirked at that and Ron left quietly.

I looked at Harry tenderly, excited that Ron approved so fully of our relationship.

"This is going to work, I have a feeling." Harry told me softly, while stroking my hair. I sighed sleepily in agreement.

Fifteen minutes went by, and then we heard a scream. Harry and I ran out to see a crowd had gathered around something in the common Room.

Harry and I made our way to the middle and I screamed bloody murder at the sight.

Ron had killed himself. His blood was seeping from a self inflicted wound. The blood moved to form two words, and I read them in absolute horror. Harry held my hand as I said the words in my head over and over.

Have Fun.


End file.
